1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for attaching an andiron directly to a fireplace grate, and more particularly, to a device for swivelably mounting an andiron to various types and sizes of fireplace grates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, andirons have been situated in a fireplace and supported by legs which extend underneath the fireplace grate. As a result, the andirons have been difficult to move for refueling or cleaning the fireplace grate. The legs of the andirons have also cluttered the area beneath the grate, making it difficult to use a draft control or other device in the fireplace and making cleaning of the hearth area difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,827 discloses a system for attaching andirons directly to a fireplace grate. However, the mounting system disclosed in that invention is limited in its applications. It is best used on cast iron fireplace grates and others which are constructed with bars which are square in cross-section. Steel fireplace grates, which generally have bars which are diamond-shaped in cross-section, require a different mounting system. Furthermore, since the prior art relies on clamping two bars of the fireplace grate between flat plates, the system cannot be used on fireplace grates whose bars are set further apart than the length of the clamping plates. Still further, the prior art mounting system comes in direct contact with the combustible materials on the grate, which reduces the life of the mounting unit.
Prior art mounting systems were also limited in how they were secured to the andirons. The members for connecting the andirons to the fireplace grate were welded to the andirons. The connecting members were therefore of a specific height which could not easily be adjusted. Thus, it was difficult to attach the andirons to fireplace grates of varying heights.